GoGang: Operation: FAITH
is a GoGang episode made to promote Operation: Faith. Plot Tommy Parky UTTP, Caleb the Animator VGCP, "good users" and "bad users" are causing chaos on GoCity by making people join VGCP (being forced to hate baby shows) or UTTP (being forced to like'' baby shows'') while "non-siders" try to settle down the war, but soon they go berserk and go into the war, this leads to GoGang start Operation: Faith. GoGang gets on the way by beginning to buy weapons and grenades to attack the UTTP and VGCP, leaving only Caleb as the only left person, which was to join GoGang. They place a bomb on the living room of Tommy's house, which includes the computer. Soonlater, they successfully bomb the UTTP, but, not before they take all kitchenware from Tommy's house, in order to eat soups. They also steal food from the fridge and then later, they steal all pans used to make food and later head to an outside park and build a house inside a forest to make them invisible. Cast Heroes *Igor *TGB1 *Guy/Blue Mario *Sophie *James *KingKool *Chrome *Clownpiece *Jelly *Peanut *Butter *Preston Evergreen "Good Users"/"Bad Users"/"Non-siders" *Tommy Parky UTTP *Caleb the Animator VGCP *Question Mark Guy (in transcripts known as ?'') *Mike UTTP *6 random UTTP officers Others *Ammunition shop dealer (ASD) Transcript Chapter 1: Bomb as the toy *see the title of the episode *to GoGang HQ *Igor: Nothing can ruin this day! *KingKool: Dude, you nailed it. *to the VGCP HQ *Caleb: C'mon people, the gang is planning a war at us - let's get weapons! *?: Who cares dude we noscope them! *back to GoGang HQ *Guy: Igor, look at this! a bomb *Sophie: What? *Guy: An e-bomb is being sent to the headquarters of the UTTP leader. *Pingy: There's every indication that Tommy Parky is the leader of the UTTP. *Guy: Yeah, but this could connect to the Goan mob. *KingKool: An e-bomb sending to Tommy Parky? Did you even set the timer? *Guy: It'll invade it in 2 hours 15 minutes. We got kitchenware and food stolen from it - even pans and cookers. We also stole the television set and all Tommy's things - just to change accounts because we own them now. *to the UTTP leader's home *Tommy Parky: What does this read? Two hours thirteen minutes? Probably it be a bomb. Gotta look the package... for a letter WHAT? It says: "Watch better, dude. Look around your house. Your house is getting everything new in the countdown stamped on the toy rocket. See you! ~******". Aw my god! *back to GoGang HQ *Guy: What's the time? *Igor: 3:48pm. 6pm is the border between the old and the new life. *Chrome: What's at 6pm? *Guy: At 6pm a bomb will invade Tommy's house. *KingKool: What? 6pm, bomb at Tommy Parky? *Guy: Yeah, just to end up in hell as his new life. Now James, tell us what's the Goan mob. *James: The Goan mob is a mafia connected to the UTTP. They are unrelated to GCTV, which is planning to tell the news about the bomb attack. *Guy: Where's Tommy's house? *James: Yourine Island, It Sheet City. *Guy: Hahahahaha! A funny address! *Sophie: Shut up! *Guy: You shut up! laughs *Igor: Ah okay, guys, we gotta do this project: What about us sending CD grenades? *Guy: IDK. Let's watch a movie. *Igor: Wait a minute! We got the Tommy channel smuggled from his house, on TV, channel 2. *Guy: You wanna see it? on the TV And you see it, this is Tommy's house which currently looks like. *Igor: Yeah, empty except his bed, blanket and clothes. Also his bathroom and hygiene ****. *Guy: I can't believe this! *Tommy: I can't believe it! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 1 hour 59 minutes! Aren't those guys so much crazy? I have no TV no radio all left is me to get to a friend's house! He have everything I SWEAR! HE, HAVE, EVERYTHING!!!! whines *phones Tommy *Tommy: HELP ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE! 1 HOUR 57! *Guy: Haha, that's your new toy redesigning your house with everything new! *Tommy: WHAT? YOU THE GOGANG? *Guy: No we no GoGang. You just lost a game of hide and seek. *Tommy: AAAAAAAHH NOOOOOO!!!!! I DID NO PLAY HIDE N SEEK I SAY! I, DID, NOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!! *Guy: Haha, you are the worst! up the call *Sophie: That idiot will think that we're starting new. *Igor: But in fact it isn't. *Guy: You bet it. Tommy was thinking we're good, but he is bad. *Tommy: This is the Tommy show! ON TOMMY TV!!!! SHUTTING DOWN! AT 6PM!!!!! *Guy: Haha, one hour 47 minutes left for you! *Tommy: I GOT SOME NEWS! MY HOUSE IS EMPTY! IT'S GETTING UNLEASHED BY THE ANGEL! THE ANGELS THAT LIKE ME! IN MY! DREEEEAAAMSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! *Guy: What about us writing something? *Igor: Let's write some email to Butter Otter. *email is: "Dear Otters! We got some news. We are currently preparing to bomb the UTTP and a part of VGCP, because of what they're preparing to us. Join us by going to our house by car, in the forest. We'll manage ourselves to make a tunnel that leads us to the city, so we can buy weaponry. ~Igor and Guy Chapter 2: Recording bad stuff *Guy's room in the GoGang house, Guy finds a DVD saying "F*** YOU" on it. He puts into the recorder and watches it *Tommy: Are we spinning yet? Good. GoGang! You think that you're at this good huh? My house is happy because it's getting rebranded! A party popper! angry YOU can't give this party popper to me because I'll smash this camera right now! YOU LOOK AT ME? I'll smash your TV! Don't press the pause button or you're at my house. presses the pause button but it unpresses itself Second chance. again presses the pause button but it unpresses itself Hah, you see that it won't and '''can't' work! Hahaha!! Look at your bed, Guy! There are some presents and give them to the TV so I can check them and see on you. gets the presents and gives them to Tommy through the set Ha! guns *Guy: What? You can't do this for me! the gun *Tommy: I'll kill you for this! the shotgun and holds it on two hands Here's it, Guy, I prefer the house would get some shooting practices. the targets and they move fast *Guy: That's the toy controlling it, Tommy. Tommy? TOMMY? for a boomerang and throws it *Tommy: comes Here I come, what is it? *Guy: What about the toy? *Tommy: It's debuting. A minute left. *Guy: Well it's because of you getting this! the guns *Tommy: guns You will never have i...... house begins to light What? explodes AAAAH NO! My house! The toy you sent was offensive! to throw knives while Guy misses them, and Guy puts the DVD out, and comes downstairs *Igor: Did you get it boomed? *Guy: Yeah. Let's all go to the weapon shop. *Sophie: But a tunnel? *Guy: We'll find it out. But guess when. to the car *Igor and Sophie sit back *Guy: We have to speed up because of our next target: all UTTP goons. *Igor: What UTTP goons? *Guy: There they are! a green car and takes gas and speeds up *Igor: guns *Sophie: guns *Igor: Hasta la vista! a machine gun to UTTP car's trailer *Sophie: Ah, Igor handles that. *Igor: What about Tommy's funeral? *Guy: That's a story for another day. Let's go. *street, a rainbow colored VGCP car is in there *Guy: Kill them! a machine gun and kills the VGCP *and Sophie throw a grenade *Guy: at 220 kph *Igor: OMG! Guy's real speeding! *Guy: Yeah. This is the fastest car because this is GoGang! *Igor: Real true. *does an e-brake and stops *Guy: Everybody GET OUT! *and Sophie run out to the ammunition shop Chapter 3: Ammunition shop *Ammunition shop dealer: Welcome. What do you want? *Guy: Three guns and five AK's. *Ammunition shop dealer: Three guns and five AK-47s? *Guy: Yeah, going on war. Also give out 24 grenades, 8 to each. *Ammunition shop dealer: OK. 3 guns and 5 AK-47s and puts them in 5 packages: one of 3 guns, one of 5 AK-47s, and three packages having 8 grenades each *Guy: How much I come to you? *Sophie: Guy, look at this! some military clothing *Guy: Wow, what? at Sophie *Sophie: There are some military clothing, which are used by Goan soldiers such as some top officers. We could join them by buying this for all of us. *Ammunition shop dealer: Hey you come out Guy! *Guy: What? Are you saying that for money? *Ammunition shop dealer: That'll be $250. *Guy: OK. 2 bills of $100 and one of $50 *Ammunition shop dealer: OK. Here's your things in a box. *Guy: OK. outside Igor, put this at the car trailer! *Igor: Fine. gives the box and Igor puts it into the car trailer *Sophie: Guy? comes back to the ammunition shop *Guy: What? *Sophie: There's a museum. I shall ask the person. *Ammunition shop dealer: You're allowed to visit the museum. *Guy: Let's enter. the museum door Ah, lots of weapon replicas. *Sophie: Yeah. We even see ourselves onto glass windows! Everybody's looking at us. *Guy: I see, the widest shotgun ever used by Goan army hitmen in 1980! *Sophie: I see, that's way too cool. The coolest, hah, almost! *Guy: Hehe, Sophie. Wow! Look at this! *Sophie: What? *Guy: There are giantly projected photos of Goan soldiers shooting at VGCP people in 1974! *Sophie: Aw too cool! *Guy: What about going to war? *Sophie: Let's ask Igor. *Guy: You get out while I visit this. *gets out of the museum *Sophie: See you, ammo dealer. I'll be right back. *Ammunition shop dealer: Good luck! exits the ammo shop *Igor: Sophie, why are you here? Where's Guy? *Sophie: Igor, there's a museum at the ammunition shop. *Igor: Wow! What I could visit? *Sophie: There are lots of ancient Goan army shooter photos which our mommies and daddies took! They were at war before we all born! *Igor: Hah, could I explore it? *Sophie: The dealer allowed us, let's get in. *Igor: Nah, not now, we could have to talk a little *Sophie: Aw come on! *Igor: Ah, OK, I'll come with you! *Sophie: Be sure to have appropriate behavior. *Igor: I understand. Chapter 4: the soup *Later... *Guy: We could make soup. *Igor: I guessed right! We could make soups to unleash ourselves from the dirty UTTP factory of gangbangers? *Sophie: It's not time for soup, it's game time! *Guy: We could play a board game. What about us playing Monopoly? *Igor: It'll be fun. *to UTTP HQ *Random UTTP officer 1: Cut out bro! with RUO2 *Random UTTP officer 2: Yeah, whitey! I'm a blacky and nobody know it! Plus the fact that, what? a grenade on the table and gets it on the hand and then it throws it back *Random UTTP officer 1: Yeah, but 'wut about the new leader? *Random UTTP officer 2: Why new leader? *Random UTTP officer 1: Our old pal Tommy was killed by those gangbangers known as GoGang, they know nothing but to bang us up! *Random UTTP officer 3: What the? Tommy dead? shocked *Random UTTP officer 4: I agree! This must be a lie! You, you be lie! *Random UTTP officer 1: It's not a lie I say! *Random UTTP officer 5: Waah! Our daddy killed! No! *Random UTTP officer 6: Cut out people, Tommy must be alive and everybody must not make jokes with it! *Random UTTP officer 1: Plus, his house exploded from an e-bomb that GoGang put in. *Random UTTP officer 2: What about us heading to the HQ of GoGang? *Random UTTP officer 3: Hasta la vista! in the tavern runs to the UTTP van *the UTTP van, a game of chess is being played. While playing the game of chess, random UTTP officers 3 and 4 are talking *Random UTTP officer 3: Haha. This musn't even be what the GoGang deserves for. *Random UTTP officer 4: IDK the location. Tell the driver outta here. *Random UTTP officer 3: Hey driver! *Random UTTP officer 2: What you want? *Random UTTP officer 3: Where we goin' sir? *Random UTTP officer 2: GoGang headquarters. *Random UTTP officer 3: Where is it, tell me! *Random UTTP officer 4: A forest somewhere in the park. *Random UTTP officer 1: We'll break the silence, everybody! Just be patient as we arrive there. *to GoGang HQ, Guy, Sophie and Igor eat soup *Guy: This soup is delicious. *Igor: Yeah it is. *Guy: I know it is delicious. *Sophie: Wow it's delicious! *Guy: Sophie, pay attention when the enemies arrive! soup *Sophie: Let's enjoy our food. *Igor: Yeah Soph, much like when something gets true f***ed up. *at UTTP van *Random UTTP officer 3: This must be true wartime. *Random UTTP officer 4: Cut out boy! They are too much armed! Oh no! shocked They will kill us, right? *Random UTTP officer 6: Don't worry, weapons are in the cargo. We're all going to the enemy HQ! *Random UTTP officer 5: Weapons in the cargo? *Random UTTP officer 2: Yeah. I packed 'em all. *Random UTTP officer 1: This is true awesomeness. *Random UTTP officer 4: C'mon, could we eat something? *Random UTTP officer 5: I would like a sandwich. *Random UTTP officer 6: I would like soup. *Random UTTP officer 1: Nothing. *Random UTTP officer 2: Nothing. Me and the passenger next to me ate few minutes ago. *Random UTTP officer 3: I would like sushi. *Random UTTP officer 4: Me too! *UTTP officer 1 arrives to the kitchen and prepares food. However, the van stops to the GoGang HQ. Chapter 5: wartime *Random UTTP officer 2: C'mon guys, this the place! *Random UTTP officer 1: the door Who's there? *locks the door *Sophie: This must be the UTTP! shotgun shot is heard, which broke a window *Guy: Hasta la vista! Everybody place the grenade! *and Sophie put grenades and lets the UTTP rock around by letting them standing on garages. More and more UTTP vans arrive *Guy: This must be real mess! *Igor: Yeah! a grenade to the UTTP van factory and then later to all the UTTP vans making traffic jams *Sophie: Cut the crap out, Igor! You know that it'll make the boom of some businesses? *Igor: Shut up Sophie it's not about business! *Sophie: Oh. I must slipped the tongue. *later arrives *Police officer: What's the case? *Igor: They are invading us! The You Tee Tee Pee! *Police officer: Everything's burnt...they are just the vans? *Igor: Yeah we bombed them all! *Police officer: Looks like it's s**t going over here. *Igor: Are there any walkie talkies? *Police officer: Yeah. to walkie talkie Serious war out here in the forest of GoGang HQ. up *Igor: Errybody jump! jumps to the ground and then climbs to the UTTP vans to bypass businesses to reach the UTTP HQ *Random UTTP officer 7: What is going over there? *UTTP commander: Our six commanders were bombed by the GoGang...what? dies *Random UTTP officer 7: What? Commander! What? NOOO..... dies *Random UTTP officer 8: Cut the crap out! We have our backup HQ! shot fires him *Random UTTP officer 9: I call liberty! shot fires him *Random UTTP officer 10: 10,000 people are mourning the leade.... shot fires him *Guy: Looks like we shot 10 commandos way good! *street siren is heard outside *Igor: I call victory! *Guy: I call victory! *Sophie: I call victory! *TGB1: I call victory! *James: I call victory! *Chrome: I call victory! *Igor: Hasta la vista! *Guy: Hasta la vista! *Sophie: Hasta la vista! *TGB1: Hasta la vista! *James: Hasta la vista! *Chrome: Hasta la vista! *Igor: Everybody RUUUN!!! invades the UTTP HQ by running inside Category:Operation: Faith Category:GoGang Series